1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure provides a golf swing training device and method for learning, developing and/or perfecting a consistent, balanced, and fluid golf swing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many devices and methods are known for aiding a golfer in learning, developing and/or perfecting the golf swing.
However, many of these devices are used to teach or develop only particular, isolated aspects of the golf swing. For example, some devices assist in developing a proper club take-away movement from the ball address position. Other devices assist in establishing and maintaining a proper grip of the golf club. Still other devices assist with arm and club positioning on ball impact and follow-through. While these devices may be helpful in teaching certain aspects of the golf swing, such devices do not assist in the development of the full mechanics of a complete golf swing.
Other known devices, which do potentially assist in the development of a complete golf swing tend to be expensive, large, difficult to assemble, and cumbersome to transport and use. For example, some known golf swing training devices include large frame structures which are difficult to assemble and transport.
What is needed is a golf swing training device and method which is an improvement over the foregoing.